terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Others
"No path is straight; life has to bend. The beginning, the end, the enemy, and the friend are all the adhesive of the rift you must mend." The Others, found in The Nebulism during The Epilogue, appear as large, blurry, shifting figures with two unevenly colored eyes and a dark body that appears to be made of black stone. They have red, twisting horns connected to a large dark head with a teal eye and a glowing white one. They can melt into their surroundings or shapeshift into a number of different shapes and sizes, but this is their main form. They are a "legendary species that are entirely immortal and in control of everything," as Apollo said, although judging by the last part, "can only be seen by ME," he is lying, meaning they are NOT entirely immortal or in control of everything. However, they are still very difficult to defeat, no matter what gear you may possess. Attack Patterns* * They may shapeshift into a ball and attempt to squash the player, dealing 9999 damage. * They may teleport towards the player and eventually end up overlapping the player, instantly killing them. * They may reach out with their claws and try to grab the player and squeeze them to their death. * They may melt into their surroundings, rapidly throw blocks at the player, and force them to close in on the player to suffocate them, dealing 50 damage on impact and 1000 per second of suffocation. * They may revolve around the player rapidly, creating Centrifugal force (drawing the player towards them) and shredding them like a plane propeller. * They may mimic the player, copy every move they make, and follow them. If the player lets them catch up, they will kill the player immediately. * They may suddenly fix themselves in the center of the screen and shoot geysers, each dealing 2000-5000 damage. *There are many, many possible patterns or methods they may use. Just to be convenient, the 7 most common methods are listed from most to least common. Drops * The Sequel -- 100% * The Alpha -- 50% * The Omega -- 50% * The Bend -- 100% * The Celeste -- 100% * Aphrodite's Fate -- 100% * Apollo's Fate -- 100% * Ares's Fate -- 100% * Artemis' Fate -- 100% * Athena's Fate -- 100% * Demeter's Fate -- 100% * Dionysus' Fate -- 100% * Hades' Fate -- 100% * Hephaestus's Fate -- 100% * Hera's Fate -- 100% * Hermes' Fate -- 100% * Poseidon's Fate -- 100% * Zeus's Fate -- 100% * 1000 celestial coins -- 100% * Force of Infinite -- 100% (Expert Mode) Lore A long time ago, the spirits of life and death roamed the universe freely. They often got into fights so intense that they needed somebody to sort it out. The problem was, there was nobody to do this. Life, the elder and wiser sibling, decided to create someone to help. Death, the less mature sibling, felt as if Life was taking over. It put a stop to this immediately by killing the creature... or so it tried. The creature was made entirely of life, giving it a sort of resistance to Death's powers. Just to be sure the life inside would stay hidden, Death fashioned the death on the life into a wall. Death then took care of Life himself by attacking it, forming a sort of Gray Spirit. The Gray Spirit was mostly idle, but it knew its intended purpose: to make peace with Life and Death. It started searching for them but couldn't find them until the Life inside it informed him of who it was. Life tried to escape the dark mass but exploded it into three pieces. The absence of life in them turned them into Black Pieces, better known as The Others. As for the life and death spirits, they were held prisoner by their own creations until they are destroyed. The Gods, too, were caught and are being mortalized by this black mass. Legend has it that the spirits' guardian, known as The Combined Spirit, can only be found by a true survivor such as whoever can slay The Others... Health* * Back: 10,000,000 * Head: 20,000,000 * Left Thigh: 10,000,000 * Right Thigh: 10,000,000 * Secretive Eye: 30,000,000 * Total: 80,000,000 *The Others' weak spots, listed above, are the only parts of their bodies that can be damaged. However, the weakness moves around with no warning and no indicators, leaving the original location invincible until the weakness returns. Each spot's health must be reduced to zero before the monster is considered defeated. Upon Death The Others' teal eye will turn white and glow brighter than the other one. Their body will gradually, piece-by-piece, fall off, crumble to a fine dust, and float away. Eventually, when their entire body is gone, the death message, "You have mended the bridge. The Gods have been restored!" will occur. All that is left is a pulsing teal and white circle where a human's heart would appear on the body. It will float towards the player. When it reaches the player, they will start glowing a godly yellow, gradually getting brighter until the screen is white. The light will fade away and all of The Gods will be hovering over the player. They will stay over the player until he/she uses all of the fates, including their own. The gods are back... and you are one of them! Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses